Moving Tents, SAS vs SEALS
by ALu-di
Summary: When K-unit goes camping together with a unit of their colleagues the Navy Seals, the Seals should discover that you could not underestimate the SAS. Especially not when there is some kid called Cub involved…
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first Fanfic… So please don't flame. (I'm not native English/American, so please improve my many faults)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. _

Alex was tired and hungry. After the five-mile run, which should be easy, he was forced to do it again because he 'could not keep up properly'. He has ended five minutes after the first, and twenty seconds behind the last. And when they could rest, the Sergeant hunted him over the five miles again.

He walked back to the tents. _Great,_ he though. _Why should you sent a 15-year-old boy to train with the SAS and the Seals! _In the camp, he ignored all the glares that were shot at him by the Seals. The SAS knew who he was, and what his possibilities were, but the Seals didn't respect him. _The same old song…_

'Hey Cub! You're back!' Eagle stormed out of the tent, hugging him in front of all the Seals.

'Yea, I'm back… Do we have anything to eat?' Alex replied, hungry and taking no notice from all the smirks from the Seals.

Eagles big smile diminished. 'No' he growled. 'The person who packed for this camp is going to PAY for this. There is only enough food for one unit, the SAS or the Seals.'

'O god… Who is going to have food?' Alex asked.

'Well, Wolf is shouting at the Sergeant, to convince him to go to the nearest town and shop something. The leaders of the other units are with him.'

Alex sighted. He knew that food by the SAS was not much more than a gray, lumpy heap, but he was looking forward to eat it. He was so hungry…

'Well, than I think I just need to sit back and wait until they fought out.'

Eagles smile increased to the big one he had shown before. 'Yea, that sounds like a good plan. Any objections against sitting next to you?'

'No.'

With that word, Alex sat down on the ground before the K-unit tent. Unfortunately, they had the tent the closest to the Seals. When Eagle sat down next to him, he looked at their smug expressions. They knew they were American elite troops, and they thought they were the strongest, the best and whatever else.

Because of that, they had been sent to camp with SAS. And at exactly the same moment, MI6 had decided to give Alex a short re-training. And so, he was trapped with the angry SAS, the smug Seals, some very annoyed Sergeants and too less food.

For a while they sat down, not talking to each other, but just watching everything. Then Alex asked: 'Eagle, do you know where Fox and Snake are?'

'Well, uhmm, ting – ting – ting… '

'Eagle you aren't a phone, so please don't TING!' A voice from behind yelled.

Even the trained SAS soldier, who had gone through RTI and other gruesome events, couldn't stand the howl of the angry wolf. He fell backwards.

Alex laughed. 'Hey Wolf! Can we go and shop some food?'

After Point Blanc, Wolf, well, he didn't particularly _like _Alex, but he respected him as a part of the unit. There was a little emphasis between them, which would hopefully grow out to a friendship. Wolf didn't like the Seals because they didn't respect Alex, a fault he had made too.

'Well' Wolf grunted. 'There is room for shopping, but the Sergeant thought it would be good to let the SAS eat the original food, and let the Seals go _shopping._' He emphasized that last word with a creepy good imitation of an American teenage-girl.

Alex cursed silently. So when the SAS was trying to eat the so-called food, the Seals could go shopping, buy everything they would like to eat, and come back more smug and arrogant than they were originally. Very well.

Eagle cried angrily: 'Why! Why are we always the ones that has to suffer!' He covered his face with his hoodie.

'It isn't that terrible', Wolf said, with a grim expression on his face. 'The Seals are at least gone for an hour. Hopefully they will lose their tent! That would be fun! I heard it is going to be windy tonight. Maybe they will forget to anchor their tents!'

Alex laughed. 'Yea, that would be great! If their tents were gone…'

Eagle uncovered his face, showing two huge, glittering eyes. Very slowly he said; 'I have an idea!'

Than, his mouth widened into a big smile. He started to sing, very loudly:' I have an idea, I have an idea, and you don't, muhahaaha!'

Wolf and Alex looked at each other and gazed at Eagle again. He was dancing, ignoring the glares from the Seals, Wolf and Alex.

'I HAAAVE AN IDEAAA!' he yelled, and he trotted of, running around.

'Umm… Well, he is supposed to save our land? We're doomed.' Alex joked. He knew very well that Eagle wasn't like that on a mission. He was the best sniper in the unit.

Wolf smirked. 'Yes. But rather Eagle than a complete sane person!'

Alex had to agree. _Some said that there were no sane people in SAS. Personally, he thought that only spies were more insane than SAS. Who would willingly not only risk their lives, but also the lives of anybody they know. And who would willingly die a very painful dead, like almost all spies…_ Alex laughed grimly. It was almost certain he would die a very painful death, due to SCORPIA or any other organization he had managed to piss off.

'Ai, Cub! Wake! Let's search for Fox and Snake! I think they are getting our water, but they should be back around ten minutes ago!' Wolf poked Alex, and his ultra-super-mega spy instincts almost took over but this time, he only slapped Wolf's hand, instead of getting him with his head in the mud.

Wolf knew better than commenting on his attitude. It improved, that for sure.

'Yea, let's go!'

A/N: And? Update? Don't update? Trash? Wonderful? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I lost this chapter, due to my own fault… Never mind, I re-typed it, and I hope this one will be better than before. REALLY, you guys are awesome! I love your reviews! Please keep them coming! I'll reply to them in the A/N on the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

_Wolf knew better than commenting on his attitude. It improved, that for sure._

'_Yeah, let's go!'_

At the moment they wanted to set off, Snake and Fox came back, carrying large canteens full of water.

'Hey, we saw the Serge on our way back, and he told us that we are stuck with the original food…' Fox said.

Wolf growled, and snapped at him: 'Yes, I _knew_ that already! I asked him like half an hour ago!'

Alex wanted to tell Wolf Fox couldn't know, but Eagle, who ran back a little calmer although still too rowdy for the liking of K-unit, interrupted him.

'A haaa! There are Snaky and Fox! You heard the news? SGS: Seals Go Shopping. The new unit of courageous and mighty soldiers of the Americans! Feared from Al Qaida to SCORPIA!'

Snake laughed, but he and Eagle didn't saw Alex shiver when he talked about SCORPIA. Fox, however saw it. He changed the topic, and continued: 'Like I said before all of this happened.' He glared angry at Wolf and Eagle. 'We have the original food, but there is hope! The Serge told us he would go with the Seals, so they can't buy anything they like, and there is nobody here to watch us!'

Eagle's face lit up in happiness, and something Alex couldn't place fast enough. It looked scary, some kind of evil pleasure. In the form that you are going to something wrong, and know you couldn't be blamed. That kind of look.

'Yeah.' He said, dropping on the ground next to Wolf. 'But who is going to be the cook? I don't suppose anybody will volunteer…'

Alex laughed, and dropped down next to him. He had cooked only one time on the cooking device the soldiers used, but that ran out to be a horrible mistake… It was raining outside then, and he cooked inside the tent. Eagle had distracted him by having an argument with Wolf about the amount of salt in the meat. They both wanted to have _their _way, and Alex had tried desperately to put enough salt in the food. He totally forgot about the other pans, and they ended up with a half burned tent, five soaking wet soldiers and too salt food. And of course, a really angry Sergeant. It was only because this was K-unit's first fault in history of their time at the SAS otherwise they would be binned.

He said: 'No, I don't think it is a good idea, letting me cook. The last time we were almost binned!'

Snake nodded, Fox smiled, but Eagle and Wolf looked guilty. Actually, they were the culprits in this case.

Eagle said: 'Yeah, sorry about that Cub. But, I think I want to co…'

'NO!' The rest of K-unit leaped to their feet. Wolf snapped at Eagle: 'If I wanted us all dead and binned, I would call you to cook for us!'

'Eagle, you ARE not cooking!' Fox growled.

Snake glared at Fox. 'You aren't cooking either' he said mockingly. 'The only reason MI6 wanted you is because you are such a horrible cook! You could sneak in, cook food, serve it to the bad guy, walk out unharmed, and let him lie down with a food poisoning. And then, the SAS can clean up!'

'That only happened once! And it was intended…' Fox trailed off, getting he just confirmed Snake's opinion.

Whole K-unit laughed. Then Snake said: 'I will cook this time…' and he trotted off to the tents. Two minutes later he came out with the cooking device.

'Food will be served within half an hour! Cub, can you get me the plates and the knives?'

Alex stood up, and walked slowly to the tent. Inside, it was like an explosion happened. You should think SAS soldiers are neat, but when you saw the tent… A camp full of schoolboys could learn from it. Really. The weird thing was, it was only Eagle's and Snake's stuff. Wolf, Alex and Fox had put all their equipment into their bags. Snake had thrown all his clothes through the tent, to the big amusement from all the other members of the unit. They had discovered that Snake really liked red clothes, and that he wore too large boxers.

And Eagle, well, the whole content of his bag was literally scattered through the tent. He had dropped all his underwear upon Alex's bed.

Alex sighted, and grabbed the plates and the knifes from underneath Snake's trousers, and marched out of the tent.

A/N: It is a short chapter, but I wanted to make you happy! I have a sort of holiday now, so I should be able to update more often…

Thanks to all who added me to their story alerts/favorite stories!

**Albany: **Thank you, my Spanish isn't that good, but I understand; **Hollyblue2: **Well, keep reading, you'll find out! Do you think my English is good enough? ; **Fanfictionaddict1: **Thank you *bows*. Eagle is always the weird guy in stories, and I didn't want to break the tradition! Apparently, it worked! ; **Skullsarecool: **No, this isn't an oneshot, I planned to be, but it didn't work out that way, so I'll make a bigger story; **Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur: **Thanks! Nice name by the way! ; **High Guardian, Govolturialecbella, , xDarklightx, Bubzchoc and DammitimmaD : **Well, here is the update! ; **ReillyScarecrowRock: **Thank you! I keep working on my grammar! **Snowflake13300: **Yeah! Alex has skills! But he can't cook well!: **Milya-Suki: **Wow, thank you! Your review was really helpful! I'll carry on; **IsidarOtho: **Thank you! I hope it keeps going well!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hehe, just watched a whole season of Doctor Who. Bowties are cool! Anyway, here is the next chapter. What do you prefer: short chapters/fast updates or long chapters/slower updates? Please let me know! Really thanks for all the reviews, they are really encouraging! I will respond to them at the bottom.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them (why do I have to say this, everybody knows this is FAN FICTION?)**

_Alex sighted, and grabbed the plates and the knifes from underneath Snake's trousers. Then he marched out of the tent._

Outside the tent, the smell of the food came drifting towards him. It was actually not bad… When you are hungry. Nobody would eat SAS rations if there was an alternative, but in this case, Alex was glad to get some warm food into his stomach. Even if it was cooked by SAS soldiers.

Snake was the best cook of the K-unit, and although he wouldn't commit it, Wolf was the second best. Alex suspected Wolf of having a cook-ish history, but when he asked Wolf had let him run the assault course again. The history of Wolf continued to be a secret.

He walked over to cooking place. Wolf, Fox and Eagle were peacefully sitting on the ground, talking amused about the weather and Snake stood over a cooking device. He grumbled something about too less salt. Alex grinned, and sat down next to Wolf. He dropped the plates and knives next to him.

After a while, Snake called: 'Food's ready!'

He walked to the rest of the unit, carrying one heavy pan full of stew with a wooden spoon in it. 'Cub, can you give everyone a plate?' Fox asked. The next second, he ducked, just in time: Cub threw the plate to his head. Eagle was less lucky. The plate hit his shoulder. Wolf grabbed his own plate before Alex could throw it, and he smiled mockingly to him. 'Next time, you'll better be fast, Cub!'

Alex smiled. 'Yes, I think so… It takes more to surprise you, Wolf-man!'

Wolf growled. 'Don't call me Wolf-man.' He sounded really dangerous.

Snake dropped down next to Alex and grabbed his plate. 'Stop talking, start eating!' he advised.

'Yeah, sounds good!'

Eagle get hold of the spoon, and dropped the steamy food on his plate. He shoveled the food in his mouth, right from the plate.

'AArgg!' he cried. 'It's so hot!'

'Guy, it has just boiled. What did you think?' Snake asked.

Meanwhile, Fox, Wolf and Alex putted their plates full with the stew. It wasn't bad at all. Actually, it was quite good, and eatable. This was the best meal Alex ever had at the SAS. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was starving, but he had lived enough days in starvation, so that wasn't the whole point. It was just because Snake was a good cook.

After Alex had wolfed down all his stew, he said: 'Snake, thank you for the best meal in my service time! MI6 or SAS, you are the best cook!'

'Thanks Cub' his short responds was.

'Thanks? Thanks? I just gave you the greatest compliment you could get in your miserably carrier as a soldier and you say only thanks?' Alex cried out in mock misery.

'Yeah, and the best thing in the life of a SAS soldier is to be rewarded as the best cook of the unit.' Snake said sarcastically.

'You forget Cub, that Snake is already rewarded with a medal of honor. Two times. And he is rewarded as the team medic. He saved our lives more than once… I don't think he would be very contend with the praising of a young brat like you!' Wolf said.

'Well, every praising is one!' Alex said. 'Everyone wants every praising they can have! The worst criminals were the ones that were totally abandoned, lonely, the ones that nobody cared about. They wanted the world to end and revenge on those that didn't respect them…'

Fox nodded. 'I think you come close to understand them, Cub. A little too close.'

Eagle and Snake looked at Fox and Alex with respect. They all knew the praise of killing. Every time you kill, you kill a part of yourself. And after a while you become no more than the one you kill. Eagle thought back at his first kill, and he was overwhelmed by sadness.

After a while of thinking, Wolf suddenly spoke: 'You are right Cub. Snake, you are a good cook!'

Snake laughed, and the moment of tension and sadness left.

After the meal, they all laid back and looked up to the fast darkening sky. The first stars were shining. The smell of wet ground was hovering in the air. Everything was clear and peacefully. Until they began to talk about drinks.

'You know, I really love coffee.' Snake sighted.

'Yeah, me too! I can't believe that we are not allowed to have coffee here!'

With those words, Eagle sat upright, eyes glimmering again. 'I have coffee!'

'WHAT!' The whole unit shouted. 'How did you ever get that?'

'Well, uhmm, it is kind of long story, but what I did was… Well, I smuggled it in my underpants, and they didn't want to watch and touch those things, and uhmm… Now I have coffee!'

'Well, go and get it than!' Wolf shouted. 'Snake, get the water boiling! Fox, get the sugar! Cub, go and get the mugs!'

'Sir, yes sir!' Alex saluted mockingly, and ran to the tent before Wolf could punish him for backtalk. He hated it if people call him sir mockingly.

A/N: And, what did you think? Like, dislike? Chapter length? Please review and let me know!

**Fanfictionaddict1: **Thank you, here is the update! **ReillyScarecrowRocks: **Well, keep reading to find out! Glad you liked it! **DammitimmaD: **Thank you! **DayDreamingWolverine: **Thank you for pointing that out! And yeah, indeed, the super-ninja-superstar Alex is a little… old and unbelievable. Thanks! **Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur: **Thank you, I'm not planning to stop! **Marie Elaine Cullen: **Thank you, something like this happened in real, but the rest just popped up in my head and it kept jostling until it came out! **Biblioholic: **I think in about two chapters the Seals are coming home… With a surprise of course! **IsidarOtho: **Thank you! I will try watching my grammar as closely as possible, and I'm not planning to stop writing. **Albany: **Thank you! Eagle is indeed a bit of a klutz! **Deetz1: **Really thank you! Wait a few chapters, and than… **Skullsarecool: **Thanks! It didn't make sense as a oneshot indeed!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry, short update. This was the first time in my life I actually had a sleepover without planning it, and now I'm tired. But I wanted to update this!**

**I won't reply to all your reviews, although I really love them. I'm just to tired.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I never will.**

'_Well, go and get it than!' Wolf shouted. 'Snake, get the water boiling! Fox, get the sugar! Cub, go and get the mugs!'_

'_Sir, yes sir!' Alex saluted mockingly, and ran to the tent before Wolf could punish him for backtalk. He hated it if people call him sir mockingly._

When he came back with the mugs the water was already boiling. Fox was just back with the sugar, which wasn't in the unit's tent. Eagle had the coffee in the pocket of his jacket. Alex gave the mugs to Snake, who splashed the boiling water in it. Eagle poured the coffee in it, and soon they had five mugs full of the holy brew. It smelled wonderful.

Personally, Alex didn't like coffee very much but with sugar in it, it was quite good. Bittersweet. He grabbed his mug, and poured two sugars in it. It was still a bit too strong, but good for one night.

Giving Eagle caffeine was one of the worst things you could possible do in the SAS, but tonight it was forgiven. They all relaxed and sat back, telling stories and laughing. Eagle had taken enough coffee with him for two mugs each. After half an hour, they were all drinking their second.

The talk started to change direction. They first spoke about non-interesting things like the weather and family, but it shifted slowly to the Seals.

'I don't like them, they are way to smug.' Wolf said.

'Yeah…' the rest of K-unit agreed.

'Eagle, you said something this afternoon, about a …' Alex said, not knowing what this remark would cost him.

'NOOO' K-unit without Eagle and Alex yelled. They all knew what would happen if Eagle was reminded at one of his evil plans.

'Yeah' Eagle said slowly. Very slowly and evilly and scary. He grinned softly and blinked, as if he suddenly remembered something. Which he did, of course otherwise he won't be so scary.

'Cub! You. Never. Remind. Eagle. Of. A. Plan. He. Has!' Wolf said, emphasizing each word with a growl while glaring scared at Eagle.

Alex had never seen Wolf scared. Yes, he had seen him being beaten and almost get shot while they were in RTI last week, but he didn't show a sign of distress then. Apparently, a hyper Eagle was worse than being beaten by angry green jackets.

'No… Cub, what did you do… We are all going to die, or worse!' Fox said, his eyes closed and hiding his face in his hands.

'We may even get binned!'

'No, no, no, no…' Snake said.

'YEAH, YEAH! WHOOO! I've got a plan, hahhaha!'

'Erm… Eagle… Calm down a bit please…' Fox said in a reasonable tone of voice.

'NO, NO, NO, 'cause I have a PLAN!' He screamed out the last word, and jumped on his feet.

Whole K-unit looked up in complete astonishment when they saw Eagle dancing like a maniac.

'Whoop, whoop! I've got a PLAN, a PLAN!'

'Eagle, please calm down! We don't want your plan!' Snake said annoyed.

'Yes, we want Eagles plan…' Alex said.

'Cub, are you mad?' Wolf said. 'Snake, check him. I need to know if he has fever!'

Alex crawled away from Snake, but it was hopeless. The team medic was just too strong. Snake took him in a stranglehold and felt his forehead.

'He is okay!' was his reply, while Alex gasped for breath.

'No… I'm not okay… I was, but then… You…' he coughed.

'Don't complain Cub.' Wolf responded.

Alex glared irritated at him. He was sure Snake didn't strangled Wolf, so he couldn't know how he was feeling now. It reminded him at one of his previous missions.

'He is right Wolf, I think I pushed it a little too hard…' Snake admitted. 'Sorry Cub!' he said softly in an apologizing voice.

'I'm alright Snake… No need to … Apologize.' Alex said coughing, while rubbing his neck with both hands.

'But still, why did you say that to Eagle?' Fox asked.

'I thought he might have … A good idea.' Alex replied.

'Eagle… A good idea… I don't think that matches, Cub.'

'Well, it could be, if you let him talk.'

They all looked up and saw an happy Eagle dancing around in circles, still saying: 'I've got an idea, an idea, a plan, a plan, and it is brilliant!'

'Ermm, no.' Wolf said.

'Yes, I think so. Eagle! Eagle listen to me!' Alex shouted.

Eagle looked up, and wonderfully fell silent.

'Eagle… Would you like to tell us your amazing plan?'

Eagle looked up suspiciously, like he couldn't believe someone really wanted to hear his plan. This was the first time in the history of K-unit somebody listened to Eagle while they were off duty or in training. In the field, they were a unit; they listened to each other and worked together. But in a camp like this were they could relax, Eagle usually became hyperactive so nobody wanted to talk or listen to him until he was a cooled down a little.

'Yes! Cub, finally someone who respect me and my amazing mind!' he yelled out.

Wolf looked in amazement at Snake and Fox, and turned his attention to Eagle.

He shouted: 'Eagle, for once I'll listen to you. Tell us what your …' He hesitated, and spoke further; ' well, what your "plan" is.'

Eagle plopped himself down on the ground and bowed forward.

'Well gentlemen…' he started.

He looked around to see they were all listening to him.

Wolf was looking suspiciously.

Snake looked amused but a bit frightened.

Fox just smiled a little.

Cub's mouth was spreading in a smile Eagle had never thought he could make it.

Eagle decided he had enough attention, and started to tell the plan.

'Well, gentleman, we all don't like the Seals… And my amazing plan is involving playing a prank on them.'

All soldiers of K-unit smiled.

'Wolf, after you said something about tents, my mind started to work… And this is what we are going to do…'

**A/N: Haha, now the action is coming! Please review! Thank you for reading this till so far. I'd never expected so much support and wisdom in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys! It takes quite long to write stuff… I've put a little challenge in this one: There are a few lines in this chapter that belong in a song. Queen made it, and I love it. Which lines are belonging to the song, and which song is it?**

_Eagle decided he had enough attention, and started to tell the plan._

'_Well, gentleman, we all don't like the Seals… And my amazing plan is involving playing a prank on them.'_

_All soldiers of K-unit smiled._

'_Wolf, after you said something about tents, my mind started to work… And this is what we are going to do…'_

It became darker and darker, and the SEALS didn't return. Fox had sawn the malicious glare in the eyes of the Sarg when he told them he would go shopping. He betted the SEALS wouldn't be back before one o'clock because of some extremely tiring exercise. After Eagle told the plan they were all enthusiast, and decided to start as soon as they could.

The night disguised the silhouettes of the sneaking soldiers when they were making their way back to their own tents. If you shouldn't know better, you would've thought they were on a mission, ready to kill. They made no sound, not the snap of a twig, no loud breathing. As a traveller, it was almost impossible to notice them, until:

'EAGLE! You're a genius!'

'Yes, thank you for the acknowledgment! It's shocking you only discover it now!'

Alex smiled. 'O guys, I can't wait until they get back and discover what we did! It is going to be such fun!'

Wolf smiled, which he rarely did. Because of the dark nobody noticed it and he was glad. If the others came to know about his love for Eagle's stupid plans…

'Yeah Eagle, I think you did actually a good job with thinking about this plan… although I hardly believe your mind can think of something brilliant like this!' He said jokingly.

'But guys', Snake said awkwardly, being the serious guy. 'You all know we are the only suspects… And so it is sure we are being punished for this…'

Fox replied: 'Yes, but I don't think we'll get binned… We just… Well, are K-unit, you know!'

Snake snorted sarcastically.

Fox continued: But yeah, I think we'll get punishment… Probably a cleaning duty or something like that.'

'And even if we get punishment for this, it will be worth it!' Alex said. 'I want to see the looks on their faces…' He started to laugh, silently.

Wolf and Eagle joined the laughing, and soon the laughter of K-unit filled the forest:

Eagle's crazy, horse-like laughing.

Wolf's low snickers.

Fox's joyful chuckles.

Snake's soft and silent cough-like laughing, and of course as best of all:

Alex's laughing.

Fox heard his laugh, and knew it was good. For this Cub, laughing was a liberty he couldn't effort most of the times. Fox had considered working at MI6, but after they dropped Cub in K-unit for the second time, without proper explanation, he became more and more suspicious. He knew Cub wouldn't spill his secrets any time soon, and when he asked him about MI6 or his missions, his standard answer was: "Classified."

Although, when Cub started to relax a bit in their presence, he'd started asking. It wasn't much better than "Classified" but he knew Cub trusted them. Happily. And to hear them laugh was a big relief.

He looked at Eagle, who was pretty close to him, and saw the same relief reflected in his eyes. With his mouth, he formed the words: 'So he can!'

Fox nodded, and a grin spread on his face.

Alex entered the clearing where the SAS tent stood. He dropped down in front of it. He closed his eyes, and lied down. Then he opened his eyes and looked up to the sky.

He saw stars, many stars… All of them shining brightly.

'Nothing really matters…' he said to himself.

The other soldiers had also made their way to the clearing.

Fox dropped down on the grass, and jumped up again. 'EW, this is WET! What… Did it rain? No, it didn't… But it doesn't smell gross. Mmmm, what could this possibly be…?'

Snake looked amused.

'Fox... Did you notice we used a bit too much water when we made the coffee? You splashed it down on the ground; saying that nobody would know you dropped it… What happened to your short-term memory?'

Fox looked sheepishly. 'Yeah… I did… Mmm, that's weird.'

Wolf smirked. 'Yes, and seriously funny!'

'Did you just say seriously funny?' Snake said.

'Ermm, I think I did… Yes!' Wolf replied.

'You know Wolf, seriously and funny doesn't belong in one sentence?' Alex said.

'Don't be such a smartass Cub!' Wolf growled.

Eagle laughed, and dropped also down. 'Well, if you don't mind guys, I'll stay up and keep watching until the SEALS come back and see that something happened.

Nobody wanted to miss that, so they decided they would all stay up, playing cards and talking until the Sarg determine the SEALS had enough and sent them back to their tents.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think they are planning to do! I'd love to hear your ideas! **

**I don't know when I will update again, maybe tomorrow, or maybe later… I write slowly.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys… That took quite a while to update he he… I'm sorry; I went on Holiday (To Britain, France and Belgium… England was great! We went twice to London! I haven't seen the Royal and General though… What I have seen is plenty of phone boxes, but none of them were bigger on the inside. A pity)**

**Sad news: School started, so my schedule is a bit fuller, but think I have time enough to keep writing. At least, I hope so.**

**Happier news: I've got a plot for another SAS vs. SEALS. I'm planning to make series! If you have a good plot, feel free to write your own story! I do not own this, so…**

**Anyway, way to long A/N, so continue and read the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EVERYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! (I accidentally forgot this in the last chapter) **

'_Don't be such a smartass Cub!' Wolf growled._

_Eagle laughed, and dropped also down. 'Well, if you don't mind guys, I'll stay up and keep watching until the SEALS come back and see that something happened._

_Nobody wanted to miss that, so they decided they would all stay up, playing cards and talking until the Sarg determine the SEALS had enough and sent them back to their tents._

_This was really one of the worst trainings evenings I ever had_, Alfa thought grimly. He looked at his unit, and saw they were also soaking wet. Even though they were SEALS, the best soldiers in the world, they were also human. _We are not immune for cold!_

They had thought they were happy. Going out, and buy food. O, it would be heaven! The SAS had to stay at their camp, and eat the gross rations, and they would go to the local town and buy themselves the best camp food they ever had! It was only a pity the SAS Sarg had to come with them. He really didn't like that man, and he was already suspicious when he ordered them to take the cooking devices with them, but he really didn't expect this!

They were with five, and the Sarg. Because the SAS was also with five members, their team leaders had demanded that they would also take five. And there they were: Alfa, Bravo, Charlie, Delta and Echo. Fresh from the grueling Hell Week they were send here to get to know the people from the other Special Services. Everybody knew the SEALS had the heaviest training program, and especially when they were young, they were very proud and patriotic. They underestimated K-unit, who were older and more advanced than them.

So when they went to the local supermarket, the Sarg had given them money, and a shopping list. He had threatened them: 'If you buy anything that is not on this list, I'll make you do hundred fifty push-ups in front of this supermarket. If you forget to buy something that is on this list, I'll make you do two hundred push-ups in front of this supermarket. If you aren't back in time, which is under seven minutes, I'll make you do the five mile run with pack!'

They went inside and bought obediently all the stuff, which includes good wine, a box with chocolate and bouillon. Beta had predicted all the good stuff would be for the Sarg, and he would let him stick with the rest of it. They all had the dark feeling he would be right.

They were all very surprised the Sarg drove them to a lake, and told them they could eat and drink everything they liked. They were suspicious about the lake. They decided not to eat too much, which was a very wise move.

After the meal, the Sarg told them to jump in the lake. As the trained soldiers as they were, the SEALS didn't complain and jumped in the water. It was relative small, around a kilometer in diameter, but was very deep and cold. When they were in the lake, the Sarg shouted: 'GET OUT!' They climbed out of the water, soaking wet and icy cold. Then, the Sarg made them run around the lake. When they finally came back, the sadistic SAS trainer decided they needed more swimming exercise.

At the end of the training, they were all exhausted, and the only thing they wanted to do was sleep… In a warm, dry bed.

'Come one, let's get back…' Alfa said.

They stumbled back to the place their tent stood.

Or, to be more correct: Where their tent used to stand.

'What the h…' Bravo yelped.

For once, nobody in his unit cared about the yelping. They were all to busy with staring at the place their tent should be. But wasn't.

'That is just… not fair!' Charlie whispered.

'Where is… It just can't be… How come…?'

Delta and Echo were both trembling from the cold. They were still wet, and one icy drip fell down from Echo's hair into the collar of his shirt. He shivered.

Alfa grumbled.

'This is… This is…. This is…' Delta had lost his words.

'This is something that didn't happened before and I'm sure won't be happening any time again!' Alfa said.

Bravo decided they should move on: 'We've been through worse, though. Remember that time when we were lost in Utah, with that stinking heat…'

'Yes Bravo… We do remember!' Alfa grunted. 'And this isn't the time for nostalgia now.'

'Bravo is right. This isn't something we haven't beaten before. There are way more dangerous situations we have been put in, and survived. We will survive this too.' Wise words from Echo, who was the tactic of the group.

'Yes…' Alfa said.

Charlie came in the discussion: 'Let's think. The tent can't be just gone. All our stuff is in there and it was secure, so it couldn't just have blown away. It had to be moved by someone… But who?'

It didn't take long for them to figure out who was the blame.

'Ow.'

'They are going to PAY for this!' Alfa shouted.

Within three seconds, the SEALS were on their feet, forgetting all about cold, and hunger and tiredness. Silently cursing, they sprinted towards the camp of the SAS.

TBC

**This is my first attempt to write after the holiday, so please review and let me know what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, I heard everybody raised in Britain had at least heard of Doctor Who… So it should be a topic they could talk about. Really thanks for all your reviews! I love to see them coming!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THEM. AND I WILL NOT OWN THEM. EVER.**

_Charlie came in the discussion: 'Let's think. The tent can't be just gone. All our stuff is in there and it was secure, so it couldn't just have blown away. It had to be moved by someone… But who?'_

_It didn't take long for them to figure out who was the blame._

'_Ow.'_

'_They are going to PAY for this!' Alfa shouted._

_Within three seconds, the SEALS were on their feet, forgetting all about cold, and hunger and tiredness. Silently cursing, they sprinted towards the camp of the SAS._

Alex and K-unit were laughing behind their cards. The serious game had stopped around an hour ago, and now they were more telling stories than playing. The tension of tricking the SEALS was also playing part, and Eagle was more hyper than ever.

They passed the topics of girlfriends, and Fox was busy with describing how he hated it when his former girlfriend had conquered the TV.

'And then, she always was like: "Look at them, her hair! O, its just too beautiful, and you know, her brother made her best friend pregnant and now she is angry with him and her sister…" And I sit there, trying to be strong and pretending it doesn't hurt.'

They all laughed.

'How could you ever fall in love with someone like her?' Eagle asked. 'She is just so, totally not like you!' He pretended to giggle girlish.

Wolf and Alex looked bewildered at him.

Snake whispered: 'Okay… That was scary.'

He continued: 'well, it is better than my ex-girlfriend. She was into America's Next Top Model. She stopped eating because she wanted to look like those girls. She lost 10 kilo's in one month. After her friends and I showed her the good things in life again, she broke up with me, because she thought she could get better, now she was skinnier. I was sad, then.'

He swallowed. Fox and Alex shared looks full of sympathy for their teammate.

Snake looked a bit lost. Eagle putted a hand on his shoulder. He nodded sadly, and picked up his story again: 'I don't know how she is. She broke contact when she left me. I hope she is okay…'

He coughed.

'I bet you do understand now why I don't really like those TV series.'

'Okay, what were your favorite TV series, as a kid?' Snake asked Fox, trying to light the mood again. 'I mean, we don't have much time for watching TV now.'

Fox answered a bit sheepish: 'Well, I did like Thunderbirds…'

Alex started to laugh. 'You mean the series with the puppets?'

Eagle started to whistle the theme tune.

Snake looked at Fox, and said: 'I liked Thunderbirds too. It's amazing!'

Wolf looked at Eagle, who was playing invisible drums, sax and trumpet at the same time.

'Ermm. Eagle, I think you can stop now, ' he said, before trying to smack him.

Eagle however was to fast, and ducked out of the way.

'Well, Eagle knows Thunderbirds, Snake and Fox too, so Wolf… What kind of series did you like when you was only a cub?' Alex asked.

Wolf looked insulted, and if possible, a bit ashamed. 'Nobody calls me a cub, Cub! Why did they even stick with that name? You should be called Annoying Eagle the II!'

They al laughed. Even Eagle.

'Wolf… Just tell us. We are a unit. We are K-unit. You can trust us!' Snake pleaded.

'Please Wolf…?' Eagle said with his most angelic smile. 'Please…?' He tried to add puppy eyes, but he failed miserably.

Alex however, had the power of the puppy eyes, and looked at Wolf.

Wolf sighted. He knew he wouldn't break over this in a real-life situation, but in this case, this information was harmless.

'Well… Ermm…' he said hesitating.

'Just tell us,' Fox said.

'I liked Doctor Who.'

'WHAT!' Eagle yelled.

'Wolf… Did you just say you liked an alien with two hearts who could travel in time, in a phone box that is bigger on the inside? ' Snake asked.

'He isn't just an alien, he is a Timelord!' Alex added.

'HA! You do also like Doctor Who!' Wolf declared, and he held out his hand.

Alex took his hand, and shook it enthusiastic.

Fox wanted to laugh, but something caught his attention.

'Guys, am I the only one who sees the silhouettes of five angry man underneath the big oak tree?' he uttered softly.

The soldiers had enough common sense to not turn around immediately. Instead, Alex laughed hard, and Eagle threw his cards on the table. Wolf shifted slightly, so he could see if Fox was right. He glared warily in the darkness below the trees.

'I'm afraid Fox is right, guys. But, we haven't done anything. They just didn't look good enough. Maybe their tent is only fifty meters further, into another clearing.

'O, I can't wait until they find out where we placed their tent!' Alex said cheerfully.

Wolf grinned.

'Ermm… I think we are in a bit trouble now,' Snake said. 'They are coming our way.'

'The fun will begin now!' Eagle sang happily.

TBC

**And? What did you think? I have a bit of a challenge for you now!**

**Where did you think they placed the tent**

**How do you think the SEALS will react**

**Reviews please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys… School has started again and teachers just flood homework. My inspiration was also gone… But now finally, a new chapter. I'm trying to upload more frequently now!**

**Special thanks to Sailingseas, who is way better than my autocorrect! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.**

'_I'm afraid Fox is right, guys. But, we haven't done anything. They just didn't look good enough. Maybe their tent is only fifty meters further, into another clearing._

'_O, I can't wait until they find out where we placed their tent!' Alex said cheerfully. _

_Wolf grinned._

'_Ermm… I think we are in a bit trouble now,' Snake said. 'They are coming our way.'_

'_The fun will begin now!' Eagle sang happily._

Alex shifted slightly. He could see them clearly now, five big shadows coming towards them.

'O. They look pretty dangerous.' Snake murmured under his breath. 'But we are still more skilled. And older. And more experienced.'

'What you want to say is,' Eagle declared: 'you're just a chicken, and now you are re-assuring yourself we are way better than them. Don't you think, Cub?'

Alex laughed. He too had picked up the hidden message underneath Snake words. Even though he was a SAS, it still was threatening to see five shadows slowly creeping forward over the clearing. Well, not exactly slowly. They were running.

'Here come the SEAL's' Wolf said.

The sound of footsteps was clearly audible now. The next second, they heard the rage of the SEAL's.

'You SAS, ' their leader growled. Alfa.

'The SEAL's are very original in choosing names.' Alex whispered in Fox's ear. Fox smiled.

Wolf decided to, as leader, talk to the SEALS.

'Yes, Alfa? What's wrong?'

That wasn't exactly a good question asked to five sturdy, soaking-wet and shivering males. Especially when they were angry. Not just a little bit angry, but the "Rage" type: Red head, tense, shivering, and with teeth visible, growling in wrath. Briefly: Just dangerous.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG?' One of the others yelled.

Wolf stayed calm, even though K-unit could see he didn't appreciated being yelled at by a smug, young SEAL. He replied coldly: 'I have really no idea of what is wrong, except you seem to be angry with us. O, and you are wet. Why don't you just go back to your tent to change and sleep?'

Alex was kind of impressed by Wolf lying skills. He still was a bit, well stiff, but in this case, it was exactly what they needed. Someone who was too cheerful would have betrayed them in a minute. Someone like Eagle, for instance. His face was plain, but he made slight twitches with his hands. Snake was better, even though he shuffled a bit with his feet. Fox was looking slightly shocked, but Alex was convinced he was acting. Alex himself wasn't really scared of the SEALS, so it would be more than a little weird if Fox was afraid of them.

'You ….!' Alfa said infuriated. 'You, you… Your are…'

Wolf looked scornful at Alfa and his SEALS.

'I am what? Alfa? You can tell me…?'

One of the SEALS couldn't take it.

'YOU BLOODY SAS! SMUG. TOY. SOLDIERS. YOU. ARE!

He raged on and on, while K-unit shared looks. After two minutes of the verbal abuse, Eagle stood up. He slowly walked to the soldier and stood before him.

With a low, cold voice he said: 'Enough.'

The soldier silenced directly.

Alex was the only one that looked actually impressed. But the other members of the unit had been through more together. In one terrible mission, they were all captured and held hostage for over two months. The daily interrogation was harsh. In those two months, they had seen the best and the worst of K-unit. One of the best things happening was Eagle being serious, even though it had scared them.

Eagle continued. 'I don't know who is losing his self-control now, but it isn't me. Toy soldiers are untrained soldiers. You aren't untrained. I could respect you, but not now. Not before you really know what war is.'

He scratched his right upper-arm. Alex knew he was quite recently stabbed.

'Have you ever been imprisoned? Have you ever know such despair you almost couldn't believe there was a way out? Have you been through hell and back? How old are you anyway? 19? 21? On that age, it isn't possible to image what you will go trough. So, it you stop being such a kid, and behave like a real soldier!'

Eagle didn't stammer, didn't hesitate, he didn't blink. He just stood there, talking.

And then it was all over.

The Seal stood still. Stunned. The rest of the Seals shared looks but didn't move.

Eagle felt the tension hanging in the air. He grinned, turned and walked back to his place. Picking up his cards, he said: 'Full house!'

TBC…

**Sorry, this was really short. But still, it's better than nothing, isn't it? Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow, thank you for the reviews. You guys keep me going! Here is another chapter!**

_The Seal stood still. Stunned. The rest of the Seals shared looks but didn't move._

_Eagle felt the tension hanging in the air. He grinned, turned and walked back to his place. Picking up his cards, he said: 'Full house!'_

Alex looked at him, wondering where all that had come from.

'Nice speech', Wolf commented.

Eagle flashed a smile, and Fox and Snake grinned back.

One of the Seals had found his voice again. He cleared his throat: 'We have seen more than you think.' Trying to sound firm, even though Alex had seen him squirm and his voice trembled a bit.

Eagle shot him a dark look, and the soldier shied away, hiding his eyes behind his red hear. The soldier on his left side stepped forward. Tall, dark and dangerous, he stood there, while eyeing Alex angrily.

'At least', he said in a low voice, 'we have seen more than him.'

Alex sighted. There we go again… It alway happened. It was enough!

K-unit moved closer to Alex, as to protect him from the Seals. They all knew Cub was perfectly able to defend himself, physically and verbally. But an angry soldier is never a good opponent.

'Leave him alone' Fox said. 'He has been through more than all of us. Not only physically. His mind is stronger than yours! He wouldn't mind sleeping outside in the freezing cold, with wet clothes. But of course that would never happen, because he can always find a way out!'

Alex looked at Fox, seeing a glimpse of proud in the man's eyes.

'Well then' the Seal challenged. 'What would be so special about you, kid?'

A bitter looking Alex stood up, he walked forward until he stood almost nose to nose with the man.

Talking softly but not weak, he told him: 'I've been starved, beaten, dehydrated, locked up and poisoned. I've been adopted by a madman. I was almost used as a living organ donor and eaten by crocodiles. Everyone I know better than only by name is dead. Guns and shooting, ha! Someone drowning in an enormous pile of salt? I've seen it. Everything worse you could ever think or dream of, I've done it! And my age? 15.'

The Seal took a step back, utterly confused and more than a little bit scared. Just a kid! Well, a talented kid, that for sure. Keeping up with trained soldiers... But...How could that boy, that kid… That just wasn't possible. But when he looked at the face of the boy, knew it was all the truth. Those dark eyes. The Seal looked uncomfortable. Those eyes didn't lie.

With a grim expression on his face, Alex turned back, and sat down. Wolf eyed Alex curiously. He knew Cub would jump out of the grim expression soon. Good spies needed to get their job out of their head. Otherwise they would go mad. The same thing counted for soldiers.

Eagle looked up at the Seals.

'Well, I guess that are enough stories. Or do you want to hear more? More grueling, cruel stories?'

A Seal that hadn't said anything yet, with brown hair and blue eyes, said: 'Well, all that aside, we know you moved our tent. It's an old trick, marking the trees around the campsite. We know it was the place. We did secure the tent. Where is our tent?'

He moved on his feet, swinging from side to side, while water was dripping out of his clothes.

Fox said: 'So, two of our team members just told you stories about the life of a real soldier, and you continue asking for your tent?'

'Yeah.'

'I would like to have him in K-unit', Wolf whispered in Alex's ear. Snake heard it, and nodded. 'Affirmative. He's good!'

Alex looked less grim. Of course, his eyes didn't change... It still were the eyes of a boy that saw much more than they should, but the small glimpse of happiness could easily be seen. Thanks to Wolf and Snake's comments.

Eagle had looked at the conversation, and yawned. 'Guys, can't we just continue with our game? This is boring!'

'Eagle, you're completely right. As we didn't move any tent, those Seals are just whining for attention! Let's play.' Wolf moved closer to the table with the light, and picked up his cards. He laughed devilish. 'You know, Eagle… I've got a four of a kind!'

'O, no…' Eagle cried.

Snake, Fox and Alex looked at each other. Personally, Alex felt a bit sorry for the Seals. It wasn't really their fault. He moved closer to Snake, and whispered in his ear: 'Shall we tell them?… I think they are look more than a bit pathetic, soaking wet like that.'

Snake agreed. He looked to Fox, and nodded. He mouthed the words 'you tell them' while scratching the back of his head.

Fox said: 'Okay, we did it…'

The Seals started to insult K-unit, loudly screeching the rude words around the clearing.

'But if you don't shut your mouth now, I won't tell you where!' Fox said.

Eagle glanced up from his cards, with big eyes and a smile.

'Fox', he said, 'I think I'll handle this.'

He grinned loudly.

'Actually', he continued, 'I think I'll be the perfect man for the job!'

With that, he trotted off, into the dark woods.

'Come on Gentleman!' he yelled. 'Follow me!'

The Seals had no choice. Silently insulting, they followed Eagle.

The rest of K-unit stared at each other. Than Alex jumped up. Dashing in the same direction as Eagle and the Seals, he shouted back: 'I don't want to miss a second of this!'

Smiles broke down on the faces of Wolf, Fox and Snake. With a shrug of Wolf, they started jogging towards Eagle.

'O, the poor Seals!'

They all laughed, and disappeared in the dark, leaving the tent and the cards alone.

TBC…

**Slightly longer than the last chapter, but still short. I will not update tomorrow, but you can all expect one chap later this week. **

**Reviews keep me going!**

**Thanks to: Xiaoqing, armygirl1234, Albany, TheAwesomeJellyBean, grimmich, Synchro lover, bubzchoc, wolfergirl, ReillyScarecrowRocks, Parker Lavene, High Gaurdian, xDarklightx.**

**You are all awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: A new update, again! Thanks for the reviews ":)8**

_The Seals had no choice. Silently insulting, they followed Eagle._

_The rest of K-unit stared at each other. Than Alex jumped up. Dashing in the same direction as Eagle and the Seals, he shouted back: 'I don't want to miss a second of this!'_

_Smiles broke down on the faces of Wolf, Fox and Snake. With a shrug of Wolf, they started jogging towards Eagle._

'_O, the poor Seals!' _

_They all laughed, and disappeared in the dark, leaving the tent and the cards alone._

Alex ran, catching up with Eagle within a minute. When he rushed past the Seals, he heard silent swearing, some of it directed towards him. He smiled a little. It took more than insults to make him angry.

The lone silhouette of Eagle walked quickly through the forest. He turned his head when he heard snapping of some branches.

'Cub! Hi!'

He stood still for a second, staring at the teenage boy. A big smile marked his face, while he said: 'Eagle, are you really going to take them to the tents?'

'Yes.'

Alex grinned. Eagle grinned.

'I think it is more than fair that you lead, because you are the one that made this all possible!' Alex said, with the air of a mayor who just decided to do a great project, and give it all away in one man's hands.

'Yes, ummm… I'm very honored!' Eagle said jokingly.

They heard some more branches snap. The Seals where just out of hearing reach, so Alex knew the only possible option was K-unit.

Smiling, Eagle and Alex said hello to their friends.

They kept on walking for some time, half an hour, and they began to feel a bit tired. But they were still less tired than the Seals, and they had warm clothes.

'SAS! WHERE… DID… YOU…PLACE… THAT…TENT!'

All the blanks were filled with the soft swearing words of the others.

'WE… DID… PLACE…IT… SOMEWHERE …CLOSE!' Wolf called back, as almost an exact imitation.

K-unit laughed, and some swearing from the Seals was clearly audible.

Fox, who hadn't said much, but only looked amused, said: 'Look! It is nearby. I remember the tree!'

'The tree?' Snake said with raised eyebrows. 'The tree? Fox, we are in a forest. I don't know if you noticed, but a forest is full of trees… And we are in a dark forest now, so one tree or another, I don't think it makes that much of a difference.'

They heard a dry puff, like something had fallen.

'That will be a branch', Snake said. 'Yes, Fox, before you ask, there are also branches in a forest.'

Fox ignored the sarcasm and said: 'but I'm sure. Look, the pattern in the leaves is the same, the bark… Just everything! The tent is nearby. Wolf, you know what I me… Wolf?'

Fox counted heads. Cub, Snake, Eagle and himself. But the Hispanic was nowhere to be seen. He just wanted to alert the rest of the unit, when he tripped over some sort of wire, and fell. Right on Wolf.

'Auw…'

The sound of laughter shook the whole forest. Alex, Snake and Eagle just cracked up.

'WHAT'S SO FUNNY?'

'Seals… Not only a small amount of humor.' Eagle laughed.

'For this one time, I think I agree with the Seals.' Wolf grumbled while he stood up.

Fox agreed: 'Yes, that's for sure. He brushed some of the mud off his jacket.

'The ground is wetter… We are getting closer and closer to the tent!' Alex said. He smiled broadly, happy in advance. Wolf raised an eyebrow and started walking again.

Snake, however, stood still. 'Who spanned the wire?' he asked. 'We didn't, did we?'

Eagle turned around and said impatient: 'Oh that would be me. An extra surprise for the Seals. Come on! We can't let the Seals be freezing for much longer!'

'So, you do actually care about the Seals?' Alex asked him.

'In the very depths of my heart. I'll always pity fellow soldiers in harsh situations', he laughed. 'That is part of the code!'

'Which code?'

'My code!'

'Sure', grinned Alex. 'Let's not violent your code!'

They walked forward, faster than before, leaving the Seals behind.

'Look!' Wolf said. 'The lake! I can see the reflection. We are coming closer!'

Grinning, the rest of K-unit started to run, towards the lake.

**AN: Sorry guys, from tomorrow on I'm off to school again. It will take some time for the next update to arrive. No worry, I'm not giving up on this! Never! I'm sort of addicted to writing and all your reviews, but school is more important now :( **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: New Update… Long since the last one… Hope you like it!**

**Minor Cursing**

'_In the very depths of my heart. I'll always pity fellow soldiers in harsh situations', he laughed. 'That is part of the code!'_

'_Which code?'_

'_My code!'_

'_Sure', grinned Alex. 'Let's not violent your code!'_

_They walked forward, faster than before, leaving the Seals behind._

'_Look!' Wolf said. 'The lake! I can see the reflection. We are coming closer!'_

_Grinning, the rest of K-unit started to run towards the lake._

All the soldiers stopped short in their tracks when they heard a loud voice booming through the air: 'K-unit!'

'Now we're in trouble', said Snake, who had stopped grinning. Fox paled.

Eagle whispered, 'Was that the Sarg?'

"O crap!' Wolf said.

K-unit turned around and looked at the SEALS. They had caught up with their British colleagues but all the plans for revenge were gone. They were in bigger trouble now.

Alpha hissed to Wolf, 'If we need to do _one _more exercise, I will kill you. Slowly.' Wolf blinked, obviously not frightened by the soldier's promise, but looking a bit anxious nonetheless.

Alex bit his lip. He had been with K-unit long enough to know that the Sarg was scary. Not Scorpia scary, but still, scary enough to make soldiers look away, if not in fear at least in respect. Making him angry was the last thing you wanted, if you valued your sanity.

'I think', Fox said, 'that we should return to our tent.'

'Affirmative', Snake said. He looked at the leader of the unit. Wolf nodded and K-unit slowly walked back to where they had come from. Wolf in the front, then Snake, Eagle, Alex and Fox. The SEALS looked at them, at least a bit surprised how quickly the playfulness had gone. Now, once more the soldiers were walking, no longer they were just mates on a camping trip.

Beta started to walk back too, not behind the SAS but next to them, if not as a friend, at least as colleague.

Alpha grabbed him by the shoulder. 'What do you think you are doing?'

'Come on Alpha', Bravo said annoyed, 'It was all just a game. Now, if we don't come, that Sarg is going to _snap._'

'He is right', Charlie said. 'And above all that, it wasn't like we didn't deserve it.'

And so the SEALS walked side by side the SAS on their way towards the camping place and the Sarg.

The path through the forest took less time than they had all hoped for. Way to soon, the four soldiers of K-unit, the five SEALS and Alex were standing at attention right in front of the genuine article of a Drill Sergeant Nasty.

He paced up and down the line of man, and the teenager, and all but shouted insults. How was it ever possible for people, no, for fools like them to get this high-ranking status in the army? All rhetorical questions, of course.

In the end, they didn't even have to do exercises. The Sarg had just walked off and told them that if they ever thought about going of the camping place ever again without his permission, he would have their hearts, and, maybe ever worse, ranks.

'Well', Alex said after it was over. 'That wasn't too bad, was it?'

'Nah', Echo said. 'We have had worse.'

'We all had', Fox added.

'Except…' Eagle said, a look of horror spreading on his face as he realized the final problem. 'We only have one tent.'

**Fin.**

**Maybe this was a bit anti-climatic, but I really wanted to finish this fic (I didn't want to let you guys just hanging here without an ending)**

**And I really want to thank all of you for reviewing and alerting this fic, and the author.**

**As for my future plans: I'm not planning on writing an Alex Rider fic any time soon. People who like Doctor Who, Firefly and Star Trek, maybe there is one fic coming up!**

**Thank You and DFTBA!**


End file.
